Solo mi Sakura
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Syaoran está enfermo y solo en su casa. ¿Quién se atrevería a entrar a su habitación para cuidarlo? Syaoran sabe la respuesta "Solo mi Sakura"


Nota de autora. Holaaaaaaaaaa, Diossss hace mucho que no me conectaba, perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo, bueno chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita Sakura y Syaoran.

SCC no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de las chicas de las CLAMP, por lo tanto sus hermosos personajes tampoco me pertenecen (para mi desgracia).La historia es 100% mía.

Solo mi Sakura

POV SYAORAN

Estar enfermo es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida, no podes moverte por el dolor, vomitas a cada rato, vuelas en fiebre y lo peor de todo… ¡No podes ver a tu hermosa y adorada novia!

Maldito resfriado… (dije antes de estornudar por milésima vez en el día)

Se preguntaran como fue que termine enfermo. Pues se los contaré…

Estaba comprando flores para mi bella Sakura, pues teníamos una cita. ¡TENÍA TODO PREPARADO!

Iría a su casa a recogerla.

Le daría las flores.

Iríamos a ver una película de terror para que ella me abrazara todo el tiempo y bueno… ehemm… terminar haciendo otras cosas más placenteras en vez de ver la película.

Ir a comer a algún lugar que a ella le guste.

Dejarla sana y salva en su casa antes de las 10.

A la madrugada, subir por la escalera que está escondida en uno de los arbustos de su casa, llegar a su habitación despertarla con un beso, y comenzar lo que sería una larga noche de pasión.

¡Todo mi plan era perfecto! Pero… el clima no estuvo de mi parte, se vino una de las peores tormentas de los últimos 10 años, y no exagero.

En consecuencia mis flores quedaron destruidas y también todos mis planes. Pero eso no fue todo… no lleve paraguas, pues el estúpido pronosticador del clima dijo que no llovería, y yo como idiota le creí.

En fin… tuve que caminar más de 20 cuadras, se preguntaran porque no tomé un taxi. Simple, ¡PORQUE NO HABÍA NINGUNO!

Enserio amigos, les juro que llame a todas las paradas de taxi de Tomoeda y ninguna me contesto.

Llegué a casa empapado y frustrado por no poder llevar a cabo mis planes, pero gané un espantoso resfriado.

Ahora estoy en cama, volando en fiebre y con un dolor de cuerpo horrible.

Pero lo peor de todo es… ¡Que quiero tomar sopa caliente! Y no pienso levantarme a prepararla, porque eso implicaría salir de mi cama y aumentar mi dolor… ¡Definitivamente no me moveré!

Ding Dong (sonido de timbre)

¿¡Pero qué rayos?!

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Acabo de decir que no me levantaré y en menos de tres segundos tocan la puerta. Lo lamento por la persona que está afuera, pero lo repito ¡NO ME PIENSO MOVER!

Pasaron 10 minutos y el maldito timbre no paro de sonar. ¡Qué insistentes pueden ser las personas por Dios!

Gruñendo y con mucho esfuerzo logré levantarme, llevándome con migo mi frazada, eso sí… ni loco me la sacaba.

Llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

¿Syao?

Miré sorprendido la angelical figura de mi novia.

¿Saku? (dije un poco mareado)

¡Oh Syao! Cuanto lo siento, hice que te pararas… me preocupe mucho al no verte en la escuela y decidí ver si estabas bien, pero veo que no lo estas. (dijo acariciando mi rostro)

Sonreí debilmente. Esta es mi Sakura, la chica más dulce y hermosa del mundo.

Si no estuviera enfermo te comería a besos. (dije mientras ella me llevaba de la mano a mi cuarto)

Ay Syao. (dijo sonriendo levemente sonrojada) Ven siéntate. (dijo señalando mi cama)

Me senté y ella se acercó a mí, juntando nuestras frentes, haciendo que me sonrojara y esta vez no por la fiebre.

Mi amor, estas con mucha fiebre. (dijo preocupada) Pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. (dándome un beso en la frente) Descansa un rato, yo te iré a preparar una deliciosa sopa.

Bendita sea mi amorosa novia.

Gracias preciosa.

De nada. (dijo acomodándome la almohada y tapándome) Vuelvo enseguida corazón. (dijo con una hermosa sonrisa)

Te amo Saku.

Y yo te amo a ti Syao.

Lentamente me fui quedando dormido, ya que si mi Sakura está conmigo… todo estará bien.

…Un rato después…

Syao… cariño, despierta mi amor.

¿Saku? (dije medio dormido)

Lamento despertarte corazón, pero debes tomar tu sopa. (dijo pasándome una taza llena de sopa calienta)

Gracias preciosa.(dije sonriendo) ¡Itadakimasu!

Probé mi sopa y estaba deliciosa.

Está muy rica mi amor. (dije tomando un poco más)

¡Me alegra mucho! (dijo alegremente)

Saku…

¿Si?

Tome sus manos y le sonreí.

Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Ella me sonrió amorosamente e inesperadamente me dio un beso en los labios.

Es un placer cuidarte mi amor.

Saku… te puedes enfermar. (dije preocupado)

Eso no importa, porque sé que tú me cuidarás.

Claro que sí.

Veo que ya estas sudando, eso es bueno. (dijo aliviada) Te traeré otra camisa. (dijo yendo a mi armario y sacando una de color verde)

Jejeje, creo que podré aprovechar un poco esta situación.

Saku...

¿Si amor?

¿Me ayudas a cambiarme? (dije seductoramente)

¡S-syao! (dijo sonrojada)

Oh, por favor bonita. Además solo es la camisa, vos conoces mi cuerpo a la perfección ¿no encanto?

¡SYAO!

Jajajaja, solo la camisa mi cielo.

Bien, solo la camisa.

Acercó sus manos a mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonar los botones temblorosamente.

Odio los botones. (dijo un poco frustrada)

Jajaja.

Terminó de desabotonar mi camisa, y me la sacó. Vi como sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban… y yo sabía el porqué… mi Sakura me deseaba.

La vi sacudir la cabeza sonrojada y cuando iba a ponerme la nueva camisa, la recosté en la cama.

S-syao.

¿Me deseas amor? (dijo seductoramente)

S-syao… no podemos, estás enfermo. (dijo apenada) la fiebre te subiría.

Otra cosa ya se me paró. (dije señalando el bulto entre mis pantalones)

¡SYAORAN! (dijo completamente roja)

Jajajaja, era una broma mi cielo. (dije sonriendo)

Mmmm, eres malo. (dijo haciendo un adorable puchero) Ven, te pondré la camisa.

Lo hizo y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas preciosa?

A darme un baño. (dijo desde afuera) me ensucié al preparar la sopa, vuelvo en un rato

Ok amor.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, por supuesto que no, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Me levanté con más facilidad, me dirigí al baño y pude oír el ruido de la ducha.

Esto estará bueno. (dije sonriendo)

Me saqué la ropa y entré al baño.

Hola preciosa. (dije seductoramente)

¡Syao! (dijo asustada) ¿Q-que haces aquí?

Vi que necesitabas compañía (dije acercándome) Mi hermosa Sakura no puede bañarse sola. (besando su cuello)

Pero Syao… estás enfermo… la fiebre… (dijo suspirando entrecortadamente)

Ya me siento mejor. (dije besándola) Te amo. (dije viéndola a los ojos, está tan hermosa… con su largo cabello castaño mojado, parece una diosa… opaca a la misma Afrodita.

Y yo te amo a ti Syaoran. (dijo ella mientras me besaba)

Y así estuvimos por un buen rato, demostrando con pasión lo mucho que nos amamos. Jeje, ¿creían que les iba a contar los detalles? No mis amigos, me guardo ese privilegió solo para mi solito. Siii, soy malo, pero tengo a la mujer más adorablemente perfecta a mi lado, a la que no le importa enfermarse, con tal de que yo me cure. Eso… ¡es amor señores!

Obviamente yo no permitiré que le pase nada, pero si llega a pasar, no duden de que la cuidaré y la trataré con el mismo amor con el que ella me cuidó a mí.

Porque la amo, y mi Sakura solo me ama a mí.

N/a. Bueno mis amigos, espero que lean esta historia, me inspiré al estar enferma, incluso me internaron, pero ya estoy mejor. Ojala les guste y espero me perdonen por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pronto subiré el último capítulo de "Tiernas travesuras" los quiero muchoooo. Un beso.

Att. Sakuxsyao.


End file.
